Squideegee
Squideegee is a rival of Sqeegee. This is because they are both counterparts of Squidward. Squideegee wants to help the heroes stop Sqeegee, but most importantly, to get back home. Origins Squideegee is a variant of Squidward that had originated from an alternate universe where instead of Squidward screaming and messing up the stare like in The Birth of Sqeegee, he was left speechless in shock and as a result was mutated into a proper Weegee clone. As a result, Squideegee was loyal to the alternate universe Weegee, but eventually mutated back into a squid similar to all other Fakegees, and ended up sharing a lot of characteristics with Squidward. Just like Squidward, he loved the fine arts as well as playing the clarinet, though he was significantly more talented than Squidward was. Far From Home One day, Squideegee was playing his clarinet when he realized there was a page missing from his book of well-known clarinet pieces. He had searched the entire house thoroughly for the missing page, but he never found it. So, he went back to the instrument store where he got the clarinet and the book of compositions and checked all of the copies only to find each and every one of them were missing that page. He spoke with the clerk, who then revealed that the reason why the page was missing was because it contained a forbidden piece which could potentially bend reality if played. Squideegee, the daring artist he was, challenged this piece head-on, and demanded the piece, until the clerk revealed he couldn't give it to him, because he could not be trusted with the power of bending reality by simply playing a tune. At this rate, Squideegee was desperate and wanted that piece, so he decided that the only place where he would be able to get it was the Black Market. However, due to the dangers of this piece, it was very expensive at the time, and as a result Squideegee had to get a more promising job than a shift at the Krusty Krab. He started performing for audiences, and made a decent amount of money off of that. People actually came to see this man play the clarinet. He made enough money to afford the piece off of the Black Market, and so he did. As he got home, he slid the page into the book, opened up to it, and started to play... but nothing happened. He felt cheated and ripped off, and knew he couldn't get his money back, but right when he turned his back to the piece, that's when it started to happen. In an instant, Squideegee found himself flying across space at hyperspeed, not knowing what was going on at all. He was so overwhelmed by this experience that he had closed his eyes as he felt himself flying at unimaginable speeds. It was so overwhelming, and loud. Suddenly, everything went black, and that's when Squideegee woke up on the soils of an alternate universe. Where am I? Squideegee woke up on the sands of Bikini Bottom, just behind SpongeBob's house. Nothing seemed different to him, it was the same house, the same street that he had always been on. For just a moment, he felt relieved that it was "just a dream" and proceeded to gently swim in place in the sand. His peace and quiet was soon interrupted by the sounds of a gigantic battle and the sky suddenly turning night. That's when he peeked around the house, and he saw a brown squid Weegee clone, with a grey shirt, red pants and a greenish-grey cap fighting two colorful Fakegees. He also noticed that his house had been destroyed. Suddenly, he saw... no, it couldn't be him! Is that Weegee? It was indeed Weegee. He saw the three of them now ganging up on this squid that vaguely resembled himself. He had seen the squid create a meteor, and then get knocked into it, and then a huge explosion. Everything went black again. He woke up back on that soil, except it was now day time again, but he saw the remnants of the squid on the ground, and he watched carefully as they reformed into Sqeegee. Squideegee had never been more confused, and what struck him as the most odd was how much this clone resembled Squidward! It couldn't be right! I'M Squidward! Who is this? Sqeegee had taken off before Squideegee could approach this stranger. Squideegee had looked at his own hands, they were trembling. If he is Squidward, then who am I? WHO AM I?! Confronting the Other Me Squideegee had been following this "other Squidward" for weeks now, and witnessed him kill hundreds of innocents. Squideegee was in shock and learned about the destructive nature of his counterpart, and had had enough and confronted him. Squideegee said "Alright! Who are you?! And if you're Squidward, then who am I?!". Sqeegee stared at him in silence for a good minute, until he looked him in the eyes and said "My name is no longer Squidward. It's Sqeegee!", and then he instantly attacked Squideegee. Squideegee, who was still shaken from his experience in hyperspace was unable to fight back or enter his true form, and as a result was knocked out. From what he had heard, Sqeegee had almost killed him until he was rescued by Sawneek, Felix the Cat and WikiContributeegee. The Rise of Sqeegee 7 These three kind-hearted strangers helped Squideegee get back on his feet, and soon after Squideegee rediscovered how to enter his true form. Thanks to these strangers, they were also able to help clear up confusion when other heroes had mistaken him for Sqeegee. The four of them had stuck together all this time, and together they faced off against Demon Sqeegee and Dark Sqeegee. Unfortunately for them, the two retreated. They have not appeared since, but it is known that Squideegee remains trapped in the Rise of Sqeegee Universe to this day. Trivia *Squideegee has three known forms. His regular form, his true form, and his ultimate form, called Ultimo Squideegee. His ultimo form is the most unknown of the three forms, as he has never used it. *His normal form has currently not been present in the Tros series. His only form that appeared so far is True Squideegee. Category:ROS7 Fan Characters Category:Characters Category:Creepy Category:Weegees Category:Heroes Category:Rivals of Sqeegee